


Reinvention (Rock and Roll Style)

by TheDarknessFactor



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Concerts, Date Night, F/M, Natasha Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3602445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarknessFactor/pseuds/TheDarknessFactor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’d brought it up over takeout the other day - that she had a list of things she wanted to do as a part of ‘starting over’ (putting her files on the Internet for everyone to read).  Going to a rock concert was apparently one of them, and since Steve didn’t want to, would he be kind enough to consider?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reinvention (Rock and Roll Style)

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T GET ME STARTED ON MY HEADCANONS ABOUT NATASHA POST-CA:TWS.
> 
> Second of my prompt fills from last night.
> 
> Prompt from riversongofshield: Going to a rock concert? :)
> 
> Enjoy!

“I’m not sure how listening to people screaming in my ear so that I can’t even hear the music is fun.”

Natasha jabs a finger at him.  “Just because you don’t understand something doesn’t mean it isn’t awesome.”

“I know where you got that quote,” Bruce sighs.  He shifts uncomfortably in the subway seat, which Natasha seems to take as an invitation to press in next to him.  He’s not a big fan of enclosed spaces, but Natasha’s physical reminder of her presence relaxes him a bit.  She’s dressed in ripped jeans and a t-shirt with the name of some band that’s going to be at the concert on it.  Her eye makeup is a little heavier than usual.

“So what do we do when we get there?” he asks.  “Aside from trying not to go deaf.”

“Jump up and down, scream along with everyone else,” Natasha says.  “Probably.  If you really want, we can just hide somewhere and make out for a bit.”

Her tone is light, but she’s being serious.  She’s giving him an out if he’s really not comfortable with this, but is too considerate to let her know.  Though the mention of the two of them making out is a bit distracting and, on the whole, unnecessary in his opinion.  He settles for pressing a kiss to her temple, which she hums at.

She’d brought it up over takeout the other day - that she had a list of things she wanted to do as a part of ‘starting over’ (putting her files on the Internet for everyone to read).  Going to a rock concert was apparently one of them, and since Steve didn’t want to, would he be kind enough to consider?

Natasha always likes to downplay how exposing herself to the world has affected her.  Bruce, all too aware of this, immediately agreed.

The concert hall is already packed when they enter, Natasha’s arm threaded through his.  It’s a new experience for the both of them, considering that their dates usually involve either trips to little hole-in-the-wall places, or takeout in one of their apartments followed by curling up on the couch together.  

Here, there’s… yeah, okay, there’s a guy wearing too much Axe next to him.  There’s also a pot smoker somewhere.  Natasha lays a hand casually against his wrist, which they both know is her way of monitoring his pulse.  It’s sort of a weird habit for them.

It goes about the way he expects - people are screaming, he can barely hear the music - but whenever it becomes overwhelming, Natasha curls herself around him.  He thinks it’s a bit odd that her way of both giving comfort to and drawing comfort from him is by wrapping herself around him like a spider monkey, but it works, so he’s not complaining.

(They also do end up making out a bit during one of the quieter songs, so he’s really not complaining there.)


End file.
